


The story of a man

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Has Issues, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Jason Todd is alive, but at what cost?In which Jason struggles with his mental health while dealing with the miscommunication between him and his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. They will be updated probably has this goes on. It won't be entirely based off of one comic.

Jason runs his hands through his hair. Fingers getting tangled within his strands. His breath comes out choppy and in steps. He sits on his bed, locked away once again. He knows he's not perfect. Jason is all too well aware of it. All too well aware of it. Holding his head, pains rack through him. 

Images of the people in his life. Roy, Kori, Alfred. He's heard the lock click behind him when Dick ushered him into the room. He was at the bat cave, hands on his hips while Bruce talked to everyone. Everyone but him.

They got into an argument like they usually do. Anger filled words flung at each other. In the end Jason only stayed because Alfred asked him too. Saying how much he missed him, and how he'd love it if his grandson stayed. So Jason stayed, he forgot about the usual drill. Being locked into his room. A room that reminded him of a corpse. 

Reminded him of a cold gray floor stained with blood. Reminded him of falling asleep on the couch on his rare days off. Reminded him of a life he didn't have anymore.   
Sitting on his bed, sheets ruffled and twisted. He holds his breath and then releases it. Over and over again he does the exercises Roy taught him that night. 

Hours later he's calmer, mind mostly at ease. Curling under his blanket he forces himself to fall asleep. He doesn't dream and when he wakes up the sun is just brushing his window. He doesn't want to get up, he doesn't want to face his family that won't even listen to him. 

The door opens with a click. He hides under the blanket again wishing whoever it is will just go away. " Master Jason? " Alfred calls into the sun lit room. He doesn't answer, preferring to keep the blanket over his head. " Master Jason. " A gentle hand brushes his covered shoulder. 

" What. " He says through the cloth covering his face. " You cannot stay here forever Master Jason. " Alfred says. His heart pangs, he really doesn't want to face the family that won't understand. " Please Alfred. " Jason says, voice soft and almost defeated. 

" Master Jason, you cannot communicate with them if you do not try. " He Yanks the blanket off of his head, sitting up in the bed. " You think I haven't tried?!! " His voice is hurt, covered in scabs. Alfred comforts him, in the end he comes out of his room. Armed with the promise Alfred made him he sets out down the hall and down the stairs. 

" Tt. Todd. Disfunctional as always. " Damain comments from his perch. Jason chooses to ignore the comment. He knows Damain doesn't exactly act like a normal kid due to his upbringing, so he tries to let it go when he says something. He walks into the kitchen, pulling the pantry door open. " Ignoring me now? " Damain says from his new spot at the bar. 

" No. " Jason grounds out, focusing on getting the right ingredients for his meal. Grabbing the batter he skillfully cracks the egg, shaking the rest of the egg into the mix. " Then what are you doing? " Damain asks.   
" Making food. " Jason says, continuing to make his food. He whisks it together, holding the bowl he dumped the mixture in. " TT. " Damain scowls and walks away. 

For a few moments he's left in silence. Cooking the pancakes in peace until there's loud talking. " I told you Tim! " Dicks voice erupts from nowhere. He tenses a little. Him and dick had a mini argument last night. Dick had told him to calm down and to think. He didn't listen. Too caught up in his own hurt. Too lost to the world. 

" Hey Alfred is that you? " Tim calls, swinging the door open and then going silent. Jason doesn't say anything, he just continues to make his pancakes. " Hey Tim why are you- " dick starts but he too falls silent. " Jason? " Dick calls, voice tense. He's treating him like a ticking time bomb again. 

" Yeah Dickie? " He forces himself to answer hoping his voice doesn't sound resentful. " What are you doing out of your room? " The air drops. His hands start shaking a little. Of course lock up the broken one and maybe no one will see through the families mask. Taking a deep breath and centering himself. " Making food. " His response is Curt and cut off. 

" Are we sure he's ok around knifes? " Tim whispers, non too subtlety. Jason tenses more, shoulders drawn up and his hands shaking worse. Jason remembers what Alfred told him, to try. So for Alfred Jason will try. " Ouch. " He comments, faking an air of nonchalance.

" You can't get mad at him for being concerned " Dick defends him. Yeah he's right he really can't be mad. He's tried to kill the kid multiple times. He's also tried to kill them all multiple times. But he isn't that man anymore. He won't ever be that man anymore. Instead of covering up with lies, for once he's truthful. 

" Yeah, I'm not mad. I understand it. I'm not here to hurt anyone but then again you all have every right to be wary. " Jason says, keeping his tone flat. His hands stop shaking. He flips a pancake. He flips it again. " What do you mean you all the sudden understand? " Dick says, tone defensive. 

" I've never not understood. I just didn't let you see it. Besides I promised Alfred I wouldn't lie anymore. I promised him. " Jason says, the slightest emotion showing in his voice. There's no response for a long time, when he finishes his pancakes. Turning to grab a plate he realizes that he's alone again. Keeping his hands steady Jason takes the plate and silverware up to his room. Locking the door himself, because after all he can't be trusted. 

He forces the food in his mouth and his throat to swallow. Once he's done with the food he gets up again. Twisting the handle slowly the lock gives in and he opens the door. Undoing the lock he steps out, shutting the door behind him. Again he walks down the hall and stairs into the kitchen. Going to the servants door, through the living room. He doesn't even check to see if he's alone. 

Placing the dishes on the drying rack once he's done washing them, he sets out to find Bruce. Eventually he finds him the cave. With Alfred. Walking up to him he asks one thing. " Can I have my com back? If I don't check in with them then they'll get worried. " Bruce doesn't answer him and he walks away. The next morning Alfred hands him his gear, telling him he can't bare watching the light go out from his eyes. 

He smiles at Alfred. " I promised I'd try. I'll try for a few more days. " Alfred leaves after giving him a hug. He opens the com channel, so many messages from Roy and Kori sit in his inbox. He calls them both, telling them what happened and that he's staying for a few days because he promised. And he'll be damned if he doesn't try for Alfred.

They respect his wishes but they want to drop off his medicine. That he left at the house. He agrees, mainly because the pain in his head and the unusual thoughts he's been having are giving him a hard time. Hours later, the door is nearly broken in. " Jaybird! Why didn't you say anything?! " Roy asks, voice soft. Kori is right behind him, glowing hair and concerned eyes.

He cries, their arms around him. Once he's calmed down, the family comes up. Immediately their eyes narrow, growing tense.   
" What are they doing here. " Bruce growls at him. Kori steps in front of them, green eyes glowing. " I let them in Master Bruce. " Alfred steps in. Bruce's eyes widen. " Why? " He asks, the confusion and hurt tingling. 

" Because for one, they brought Jason's medicine which he needs, secondly he hasn't been himself at all, he's been locked in his room as if he's a criminal. Full offense Master Bruce but that is your son. You will not treat him like this on my watch. " Alfred frowns at him.   
" Yes Master Jason has made mistakes but so have we. Why can't you communicate with your son? Why do you treat him like this! You wonder why Master Jason is never home Master Bruce, perhaps it's because everytime he's here I'm the only one who treats him like he's a person. " Alfred scolds, tone even. 

He turns to Kori and Roy. " Please get Master Jason out of here, I know he said he wanted to stay but if I have to spend one more day watching this. If I have to spend one more day watching the light go from his eyes, I fear I will not survive it. " Alfred requests and they listen. 

They take him out of the manor, he hugs Alfred before he goes and now in the comfort of the space ship Jason feels a little better. He takes his meds and takes a shower, his mind is at ease and his hands don't shake. For once Jason isn't locked away, to save the families mask.


	2. They are just trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Roy and Kori face The Wayne family after returning to Gotham to chase a lead. Everyone knows nothing gets past the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I really like writting this so I think it will be longer than five chapters! Anyway heed the tags my bros. (Also Batman being a dad is a thing in this story, he's not perfect but he tries his best. Him and Jason will have arguments later on but it will be resolved so don't worry.)

Jason doesn't want to go back to Gotham. But he has too. Jason doesn't want to deal with his family. But he has too. Roy and Kori both offered to go themselves. But they would be treated worse. Especially after Kori practically told Bruce to square up in his own home. 

Jason's only hope was that Alfred would be there to knock some sort of sense into the group. Enough sense to make them put their fists down, put their hate away. Enough to stop their anger and listen. Jason can only hope.   
When their ship touches down upon a Gotham building, Jason already sees a figure. Swinging through the buildings with a practiced movement. 

Stepping out he comes face to face with Red Robin. " Jason. " He says, his tone is borderline plain. " Timmy. " Jason says just to maybe get him to show a bit of emotion. He's suprised when he grins at him. " Hey I just wanted to say sorry for my stupid comment back then. " Tim says. Immediately his mind is flashing back to that moment in the kitchen. " It wasn't okay of me to do that when I know full well you aren't the only one who's fucked up. " Jason blinks behind his helmet. 

" It's fine, I'm sorry for trying to murder you. " Jason says the last part with regret. Always showing his emotions through his words. " Hey man! No hard feelings. It's in the past. We good? " Tim asks, lightly bumping their shoulders together. 

" Yeah we are good. " Jason finds himself smiling behind his mask. " Great! Are Roy and Starfire with you? " Tim questions. " Yeah they should be walking out by now if they aren't being creeps. " Jason loudly calls into the ship. " Hey! " Roy yells back offended. 

Jason laughs, " hurry it up Harper. " He snickers behind the helmet. The red heads appear in view. " Sorry Jason it's just not everyday you show human emotions. " At that he gasps. " How dare you assume I even have them. " Tim laughs from behind him. Roy only grins, " bold of you to assume that I assumed. " Kori knocks her arm into Roy's head. 

" C'mon has much as I'd love to see you girls insult one another the bat is waiting and I've already pissed him off more than once today. " Tim jokes from his standing position. Roy and Jason share a look before immediately going " Aye Aye captian! " Tim bends over in laughter. 

" Ok wise guys let's go. " Timmy snorts, turning and jumping off the building. Jason walks to the ledge. " Hey Kori fly dumbass for me will ya? " He asks and with a mock salute he falls off the building. The sound of Roy yelling at him is lost to the wind that's tugging on his clothes. 

In a practiced movement he's swinging along side Tim. It doesn't take long to get to where Bruce is. Oracle hacks into his com and links it with the rest of the crew. " Incoming! " Tim yells through the coms, using the momentum from his last swing to stick the landing on the building.   
Deciding to be a little shit Jason calls over the coms " I'm a dead girl walking. " Before retracting his grappling hook and using the carried momentum to do a flip before sticking the landing and bowing dramatically. 

Tim's laughter over the com is joined in by Oracle. " Jason Jesus Christ I missed you and your humor. " Oracle says. With a cheeky grin he responds while Kori sets Roy down. " Missed ya too Babs! " Jason says before facing the rest of the family.   
Dick steps out and towards him. " Little wing? " A million things are head through two words. An apology, A poem and an I love you. He doesn't protest the hug, infact he starts the hug. 

" Little wing. " A promise. A promise to be better. To not waste a second chance. One by one every family member apologises, asking if it's ok for a second chance. He gives them the same answer: yes. Then there's Bruce. Who just stands there, staring at Jason. Jason doesn't feel inferior for the first time in a long time. Instead of cowaring at the weight of the stare, he stands tall, holding his head steady. He stares him in the eyes. " Bruce. " Jason greets. 

There's a flicker of suprise before it's gone. Gone faster than Jason can see. For a few minutes they just stand there, eyes never leaving one another. Shoulders squared, heads held high. Batman is the first one to break.   
" I'm sorry. " Bruce says. The man who never apologises. The man who's beaten him time and time again. The man who took him away from the streets. The man who gave him a purpose. 

The man who loved him. Treated him like a son. And then didn't. The same man who picked him up on the streets all those years ago. Jason hesitates and then he forgives him. He's too tired of fighting. Too weary to care. He just wants his dad back. Even if he'll never admit it.   
Bruce allows them to track their lead, as long has no one dies at their hands. He's still strict on his rule. Not that Jason would expect anything else from the man. 

He smiles under his helmet. Happy. No longer locked up. No longer just the broken one. The black sheep. In a family filled with perfection. He's no longer the mistake on the wall. He's no longer just a criminal. He's a Wayne. And he'll cherish that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!


	3. A little broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oracle is helping out Jason and Roy. It's just memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be more light hearted, and meme filled I promise.

" Boy toy! " Jason calls, his helmet is off showing off messy hair that he couldn't be bothered to fix. Roy turns around, yelling at Jason from the building he's on. " Just shut up Jaybird! I'm trying to function here! " Jason just laughs at him. With a scowl Roy turns back to his problem. Oracle needed them to actually get their shit together and connect her to the tower. The problem is, all the wire coloring is off. All that's left behind is white rubber, that does not help Roy in the slightest. 

With a sigh he presses the com in his ear. " Oracle, the coloring is all off so we are going to do this with trial and error. " Roy says, the groan that comes back through the com is enough to make him snort. " Is it seriously that old?! " Oracle's annoyed voice comes through. Roy laughs a little, " Yeah it really is. " He says confirming her worst fears. 

" Goddamit, fuck it let's do this. " Oracle says. It takes Roy twenty minutes to find the right wire. He gets Oracle hooked up in less. " Thanks Roy! Now I can properly scan for your lead. " Oracle says. With a grin he gives a salute to the security camera Oracle was watching him through. He hears her laugh a little before falling silent again. 

" Jaybird, now you can be annoying. " Roy teases. The man in question jumps up, " Oh my god my dream come true! " he says, one hand placed on his heart and the other dramatically draped over his forehead. Roy wheezes, the dramatic pose making his eyes water from how hard he's laughing.   
" Jesus Christ jaybird. " He chokes out. " Aw Roy, listen I'm flattered and all but I am no Jesus Christ. " Jason says, laying down on the edge of the building. 

Roy breaks a lung with his laughter. " That's not fair. We both know you are the most god-like out of all of us. You know how to do fancy things. " It's Jason's turn to laugh. He smirks at Roy, " Not all of us were born a hobo. " Roy gasps, holding one hand to his chest. 

" How dare you street rat! " Jason, falls off the ledge landing on the building with his arms wrapped around his middle and a musical sound coming from his mouth. Roy grins at his best friend, practically brother, today is gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! I'll update soon!


End file.
